Fate of the Galaxy
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The battle may be won, but the war is far from over. First Order remnants still roam the galaxy. The Resistance works hard to restore peace to the galaxy, rebuild the Republic, and restore the Jedi Order. Damerey, Snare (SnapxKare), Synaz (Synara/Kaz), and Kes/OC
1. Aftermath

**So, this has major spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker. I'm starting this during the celebration at the end, because I feel like there are a few scenes missing. This fanfiction will be a long one, and will cover the space of around 2 decades (or more). I will focus mostly on Damerey, but there'll be other ships and characters that will get focus. I will include characters from all four TV series, all three trilogies, the Poe Dameron comics, and more. I will also be posting this on AO3 as a series.**

**I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm.**

It was over.

The war was finally over. Everyone headed back to base and reunited with their friends and loved ones. Rey, Finn, and Poe hugged each other, crying softly in relief.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and collected themselves. Rey noticed Poe's injured arm. She placed her hand on his arm and channeled the Force to heal it.

"Thanks." Poe said.

"You're welcome. I, uh...felt something. There were casualties, weren't there?" Rey asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Poe nodded sadly. "Yeah. A few of our fighters. Snap..." His voice caught in his throat. Finn squeezed Poe's shoulder comfortingly.

"How...are Kare and his parents going to deal with this?" Rey asked.

"I'm just glad they don't have kids." Finn said. "Imagine coming home and telling your kids daddy isn't coming home any more."

Poe nodded, sniffed, and saw Kare walking towards him like a zombie. He choked back a sob walked over to her and hugged her. Kare sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Poe cried softly.

Kare sniffed and shook her head. "It's not your fault." They pulled apart, and Kare shuddered slightly. "How am I going to tell them, Poe? How am I going to tell Norra and Wedge their son won't be coming home to them?"

Poe squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll tell them together."

They turned to see Wedge Antilles wandering around looking for Snap and/or Kare, who took a deep breath and nodded. She walked towards Wedge. "Wedge."

Wedge turned and smiled at Kare. "Thank the Force." He hugged his daughter-in-law. "I was starting to think you hadn't made it. Where's Snap?"

Kare swallowed back a lump. "He's gone."

Wedge was stunned. "Wh-what do you mean he's...?" Wedge choked up and blood drained form his face when he saw how grief-stricken Kare is. "No. No, not my son! Not my son, dammit, no!" Wedge broke out into anguished sobs as Kare hugged him tight.

"Would you like me to tell Norra?" Kare asked.

Wedge shook his head. "No. I'll do it." They walked over towards Kare's X-wing. Wedge took a deep breath and pulled out a mini holoprojector and contacted Norra.

"Oh, thank goodness, Wedge! I was so worried!" Norra exclaimed over the holoprojector. "Are you all right? Are Temmin and Kare?"

Wedge took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Listen, Norra...I've got some bad news."

XX

Jess ran over to Poe and hugged him tight. "Jess, I can't breathe."

Jess sobbed. "I just can't believe he's gone! He was like a father to me."

"So, is this it, then? Black Squadron is done?" Suralinda asked, her voice shaking.

Poe shook his head. "No. No, it's not. We might get new members, but the ones we lost can never and will never be replaced. I think it'd be a dishonor to Snap's memory if we disbanded Black Squadron for good."

"I agree." They turned to see Kare walking towards them. "He'd want us to keep going."

Jess smiled sadly and hugged Kare. Sura tried and failed to keep her emotions in check. "So kriffed up." Poe reached for Sura, but she pulled back, shook her head, and held a hand up. "I just need a minute." She ran off.

Rey looked over at the remainder of Black Squadron with sympathy. She looked away and saw a young man her age walk towards Poe and walked over to him.

"Can I help you with something?" Rey asked.

"Oh, hi. I'm Kaz, one of Poe's spies." Kaz introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kaz. I'm Rey." Rey replied.

"Nice to meet you too, Rey. I just wanted to talk to General Dameron for a minute." Kaz explained.

"This isn't a good time. Poe and his friends are grieving the loss of one of their own right now." Rey explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kaz rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"It's all right." Rey assured him. "I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks. By the way, I heard you destroyed Palpatine." Kaz said, smiling. "Good job and thank you for that. You did the galaxy a huge favor."

Rey pushed down flashbacks to that moment and continued smiling. "Heh. No problem. I mean, I had help, but..."

"From who?" Kaz asked.

"Ben Solo." Rey replied. "He didn't make it. He gave up his life for mine."

"I'm so sorry. He sounds like a great guy." Kaz replied.

Rey pushed down more flashbacks of Kylo Ren and nodded. "He was also Leia's son."

"Wow. I didn't know Leia had a son." Kaz said.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long and complicated story." Rey said.

At that point Poe walked up to them. "Hey, kid. I see you met Rey."

"Poe! I mean, General." Kaz greeted. "Yeah. Rey told me about your friend. I'm so sorry."

Poe nodded. "Thanks."

"I am going to go check on Finn and Chewie." Rey said to Poe. "Excuse me."

'Okay." Poe said. He watched Rey walk off, then turned to Kaz. "So, you made it."

"Yeah. Finally, right?" Kaz nodded. "I don't want to add to your grief, but...Yeager didn't make it."

Poe felt yet another wave of grief wash over him. "Exegol?"

Kaz nodded. "Yeah. Commander Doza, her daughter, and I were all about to be shot down, but...he took the shot. He saved our lives."

Poe took a deep breath. "Kaz, I'm so sorry."

Kaz nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Thanks. The only thing that made me feel better about it was that he is now back with his wife and daughter in the afterlife."

"That's thinking positive." Poe nodded his approval. "I can't help but feel responsible myself. I sent you to the Colossus, dragged Yeager into this mess...plus there was no spy on the Colossus to begin with..."

"No, Poe..." Kaz smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You saved my life in more ways than one. I'm a better person thanks to you and Yeager. We saved Synara San who helped save the Colossus a few times. You really made a difference in a lot of peoples' lives by recruiting me."

"Oh, Kaz, you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that." Poe pulled Kaz into a hug, getting choked up. Over the last year, he had been reprimanded and called out for his actions following the evacuation of D'Qar and being a spice runner. To hear from Kaz that he actually made a difference... Poe took a deep breath and pulled away. "So...now that the war's over, what will you do?"

"I'm going to find my family." Kaz replied. "My father contacted me after the escape from Castilon and I haven't heard from him since."

Poe nodded. "Okay, that sounds nice. What about later? Are you going to stay on the Colossus?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We need to rebuild the New Republic and the military." Poe explained. "We could really use you out there. There's actually a couple of vacancies in my squadron- Black Squadron, if you're interested."

Kaz was surprised, but flattered. Then he thought about the Aces. They've become like a second family to him. How could he abandon them? "I...I'll think about it."

"Okay. You know where to find me." Poe replied.

"Oh, I also wanted to talk to General Organa. Do you know where she is?" Kaz asked.

Poe felt another wave of sadness and shook his head. "General Organa died yesterday."

Kaz stepped back in shock and let out a shuddering breath. "No. There was so much I wanted to tell her and to ask her..."

'I know. Me too." Poe nodded.

"What happened?" Kaz asked.

"It's a long story." Poe replied.

XX

"So, you're gonna find your families?"

Finn and Jannah were discussing Jannah's plans for the future. Chewie and Lando sat across from them.

Jannah nodded. "What about you? Have you thought about finding yours?"

Finn was slightly taken aback. "Uh...no, actually. I haven't really thought about it. I mean...I'd be a total stranger to them. It'd be weird, and...I don't even know where to start looking, to be honest."

"We can start by searching through First Order files." Lando suggested. "The First Order had bases everywhere. I'm sure we can find some information."

Finn nodded. "Good point. I was in the First Order, I know all their bases, but, there could have been more since I defected."

"All right. We know where to start, then." Lando replied.

Finn smiled and turned to see Rey heading towards him. "Will you two excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure."

Finn walked over towards Rey, who stood under the Falcon. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Finally got a moment alone with you." Finn shrugged and smiled.

Rey chuckled. "Do you remember what you were going to tell me? Back on Pasaana?"

Poe walked towards his friends and heard that last part. He quietly snuck behind one of the landing gears on the Falcon to eavesdrop.

"Yeah. Actually, I can add more to that now." Finn nodded. He sighed. "I know you died for a minute on Exegol."

Poe was shocked. Rey _died_?

Rey was taken aback, but not surprised. "You felt me through the Force."

"Yeah. I, uh..."

"You're strong with the Force." Rey said. "I know. So did Leia."

Poe almost laughed in relief. _That_ was his big secret? He shook his head in embarrassment.

Now Finn was surprised. "You-you already knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Leia felt that this was something you needed to figure out on your own." Rey explained. "If it makes you feel better, she kept something from me too."

"Really? What was it?" Finn asked.

"I'll tell you later. First...does Poe know you're Force Sensitive?" Rey asked.

"No. I wanted it to be our little secret. Something special just between us." Finn shrugged. "Plus, I didn't want Poe to feel left out or make him think we're both abandoning him or something..."

Rey nodded in understanding. "Right. I'm no friend expert, but, keeping secrets especially if they're really not that bad from your friends is just asking for trouble and drama."

Finn exhaled slowly and slumped his shoulders. "Fine, you have a point there. Let's tell him together."

"He already knows." Rey whipped around and used the Force to lift Poe up off the ground and out from behind the landing gear.

Finn shook his head in irritation. "Unbelievable."

Poe blushed and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry. I, uh...couldn't help overhearing."

"How much did you hear?" Finn asked.

"The entire conversation." Poe admitted. He turned to Rey. "Did you really die for a second?" Rey nodded. Poe exhaled sharply. "Rey, I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm so glad you survived. Really."

Rey smiled. "Thanks."

For a split second, she wanted to tell her friends about her lineage, but...she was too afraid of how they'd react.

XXX

They walked over to Chewie and Lando, who was talking with Kaz.

"...I mean, I'm glad they blew up Starkiller Base, but those high and mighty Hosnians deserved to be blown up."

Poe tensed in horror, cleared his throat sharply, and gestured for Lando to stop talking. Lando didn't notice, but Chewie did. The wookiee nudged Lando and growled softly.

"Anyway, I digress. Where you from, kid?" Lando asked.

"Hosnian Prime." Kaz said with controlled anger as he glared at Lando.

Color drained from Lando's face. '_Kriff_.'

"Take. It back. _Now_." Kaz demanded through clenched teeth.

Lando raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I take it back."

In an effort to diffuse the situation, Poe put a hand on Kaz's shoulder to calm him down. "Hey, Kaz, how bout I give you a tour of the base? Come on."

Kaz let Poe lead him away and shot one last glare at Lando.

"Awkward." Jannah commented.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he was from Hosnian Not-So-Prime?" Lando shrugged.

"I heard that!" Kaz yelled over his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Lando called back.

XXX

A while later, Rey headed back into the Falcon and went over the events of the last couple of days. Ben Solo finally turned only to die a few minutes later, saving Rey's life. She couldn't help but to wonder how things would have been if Ben had survived. Maybe they would have been friends, maybe even fallen in love. She had to laugh at the irony of the grandchildren of Darth Vader and Darth Sidious falling in love.

"What's so funny?"

Rey looked to to see Poe walking into the common area holding a datapad. She shook her head. "Nothing. What's up?"

"I want to plan a memorial service for the people that we lost over the last few days." Poe explained. "I was thinking you could maybe say something about Leia, since she was like a mother to you and your Jedi master."

Rey smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Poe smiled and nodded. "People who have lost loved ones during the last few days are going to speak as well. Then we're going to have a wake- like a luncheon to remember those we lost."

"That sounds lovely." Rey replied. She thought of Ben again. He did terrible things in the last seven years, but his final act was a good one. She kind of felt bad for him- Palpatine manipulated all his life, possibly as payback against Han, Luke, and Leia for destroying his Empire, he redeems himself only to die a minute later...she felt he deserves a proper send-off. "Um...I'm wondering if we can add a name to that list."

"Sure. Who?"

Rey swallowed. She wasn't sure how Poe would react. "Ben Solo."

Poe let his arm drop to his side and stared at his friend in shock. He knew who she was talking about- Ben Solo who grew up to be Kylo Ren, the most dangerous and hated man in the galaxy. "Really, Rey?"

Rey stood up and held up her hands to calm him. "Poe, let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain that you want to memorialize a kriffing genocidal mind rapist?" Poe asked, trying to control his anger and hurt at her borderline betrayal.

"He died saving my life." Rey explained. "I am still standing here because of him. That's how I was resurrected- he gave up his entire life force to save mine!"

Poe was surprised to hear that. "Okay...I'm grateful he did that, I am. But one heroic act does not erase everything else he's done!"

"I understand that."

"Do you?!" Poe asked incredulously. "'Cause I don't think Finn or Chewie or Kaz or those kids from Tehar are going to be okay with you eulogizing the guy who ruined their lives! You're a lot of things Rey, but I never imagined you would be so selfish."

That stung Rey. Poe had a point, but those words still stung. "I am sorry about what everyone has gone through because of Ben. I am. But, he's changed."

"Oh come on. People like that never change." Poe insisted.

Rey scoffed and shook her head. "Oh, really, spice runner? Or do you prefer Mr. Mutiny?"

"Hey, I have paid for my mistakes!" Poe argued. "I have paid and paid. And now you're telling me that Kylo Ren shouldn't pay for his mistakes?"

"He has paid for his mistakes! He was overthrown by Palpatine, and I beat him in a lightsaber duel, and I wasn't even trained!" Rey argued back. "He lost everything due to the mistakes he made."

"Oh, well, that makes everything bad he's done so much better." Poe said sarcastically.

"Impossible man!" Rey threw her hands up in anger and turned away.

Poe chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, you would kriffing know, wouldn't you?"

Rey just shook her head. Poe sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do...but, don't expect people to agree with you when it comes to Ben. Darth Vader did the exact same thing to Luke, and people still hated him for it, and even hated Leia and Luke for being related to him."

Poe left the ship without another word and ran into Finn.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. Where's Rey?" Finn asked.

"On the Falcon." Poe said with a hint of irritation. "I literally do not get your obsession with her." He stormed off before Finn could respond.

Finn stared after his friend in bewilderment and went up into the Falcon. Rey was sitting at the dejarik table crying softly and walked over to her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Rey sniffed and took a deep breath. "Nothing, I just thought Poe was a bit more compassionate and understanding, that's all."

"What did he say to you?" Finn asked.

Rey sighed again and went over their fight. "I mean, I know it sounds a bit inconsiderate, but...I don't know. I feel like Ben kind of deserves at least some recognition."

Finn nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful he saved your life, but that was literally the only good thing he's done over the last decade. And I'm sorry, but most people are not going to be happy with you if you memorialize him."

Rey nodded. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry I was so selfish and inconsiderate. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, so I won't even mention him."

"That's probably a good idea." Finn replied.

Rey took a deep breath. "I guess I owe Poe an apology."

"You do." Finn nodded. "I'm sure once he calms down, he'll forgive you. Maybe even apologize himself for starting this argument."

Rey chuckled softly. "Yeah." She exhaled sharply. "I should have my head examined for even considering memorializing Ben Solo after everything he's done."

"Well, at least you came to your senses _before_ the big memorial." Finn smirked.

"Yeah, that would have been awkward." Rey nodded. She took a deep breath. "I'm just glad it's finally over. No more First Order drama."

XXX

Over the last thirty years, Coruscant has become a planet of turmoil. Once a bustling city-planet rich in culture and entertainment, it has now become overrun by criminals and First Order sympathizers. Businesses closed down, graffiti was sprayed everywhere, and people moved off-planet. The Imperial Palace, which used to be the Jedi Temple was abandoned and worn down.

The old Senate building was still standing and only looked abandoned on the outside. The First Order used that building for military leaders and Supreme Council members could meet and talk in private.

Generals Amret Engell, Bellava Parnadee, and Domaric Quinn met in what used to be Chancellor Palpatine's office.

"Our failure at Exegol should not deter us from our ultimate goal." General Quinn was saying. "We still want peace and absolute order."

General Engell nodded. "There are still several star destroyers and military heads all over the galaxy. We're all that's left of the leadership."

"And we have at least one person who is funding us." Parnadee spoke up. "Though I don't know if he's still loyal to us since his son is in the Resistance."

"Oh, come now, General." They turned to see a tall, thin, middle-aged man with black hair streaked with grey around the back of his head and brown eyes walk into the room. "Surely, after all my years devoted to the cause, you can't think my loyalty would waver."

"But your son..."

"Kazuda is no longer my son." Hamato said coldly. "I am loyal to our cause and nothing and no one else. The Resistance will die."


	2. Memorials and New Leads

Kare stood in the doorway of her and Snap's quarters. Everything looked exactly the same. She trudged over to the bed, sat down, and glanced at the picture of her and Snap on her nightstand.

_Kare walked into the common area of the base and looked around. Poe was the only familiar face so far, and he was nowhere to be seen. Oh, scratch that- Poe was in the far corner talking to a Duros and an older, human male. She headed over. _

_Poe turned to Kare and put his arm around her. "Hey, Kare. This is my uncle L'ulo and Snap Wexley. Guys, this is Kare Kun."_

_"Hi." Kare waved. _

_"So, are you two...?" Snap asked. _

_"We're friends. We were in the New Republic Navy together." Poe explained. _

_"Oh! I'm sor- it's nice to meet you." Snap said, embarrassed. He and Kare shook hands._

Kare smiled at the memory and gazed at her wedding ring.

_Snap and Kare stood under Snap's A-wing. Snap got down on one knee. Kare's heart fluttered with anticipation. _

_"Kare...when we first met, it was as if I've known you forever. When I first held your hand it was as if I held it a thousand times." Snap said. "You've made me so happy this past year, and you find ways to make me fall in love with you all over again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, that being said..." Snap pulled out a ring and held it up. "Kare Kun...will you marry me?"_

_Kare sniffed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." They chuckled and kissed._

Kare glanced over at her comlink.

_Once Kare jumped to hyperspace, she sent a transmission to Snap. "Hey."_

_"Hi. Here we go again, huh?" Snap replied._

_"Yep." Kare nodded. "The fun never ends, does it?"_

_"Hopefully, it will after this." Snap replied. "Then maybe we can talk about maybe having a child?"_

_Kare smiled. "That would be nice. The victory kid having a victory kid. That has a nice ring to it."_

_Snap chuckled. "I love you, babe."_

_"I love you more." Kare smiled. _

_Snap chuckled softly. "If you say so."_

Kare held the picture close to her chest and just let out her emotions. Wracked sobbing echoed off the cave walls. Kare didn't even notice two people come in until someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Norra sitting down next to her and pulled her into her arms. She cried until she was too exhausted.

"It just feels like I haven't had enough time with him." Kare said wearily.

Norra nodded. "I know. You know, on my way here, I went through each year of Temmin's life- all forty-six of them- to see if he was happy. And these last two years with you...he was at his happiest. I want to thank you for that, Kare."

Kare smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"I just wish I'd gotten there sooner." Wedge lamented. "Maybe I could have saved him."

"Wedge, don't do this to yourself. You don't know what would have happened."

Wedge sniffed. "Still. I should have hugged him and contacted him more."

"He knew how much you loved him, honey." Norra assured him.

By now, Kare had stood up and walked over to Snap's wardrobe and pulled out his flight jacket, put it on, and took in the scent.

"You know, you...you hear about people dying on the holonet all the time and you turn it off because it's too horrible to think, and..." Norra swallowed back a lump. "how do you _breathe_, honey? How do you go on like...? I mean, you get up in the morning and for a moment you forget...that your only child has..." Norra let out a sob. "But you do get up...and you remember, and it's like getting that message every time. And you remember that you're still a parent even though you don't get to have a child anymore." Norra broke down and Wedge pulled her into a hug. Kare sat on the opposite side and joined the hug.

XXX

Poe slowly wandered around the base. It seemed so much bigger now that the _Tantive IV_ was gone. Destroyed in battle along with Nien Numb. He looked around at the hundreds of people- both human and alien- talking with their friends and hugging their families and sighed wistfully.

"Poe!"

Poe turned and saw his father, Kes Dameron walking towards him, smiling. Poe swallowed back tears and fell into his dad's arms, hugging him tight.

"Oh, my son." Kes hugged Poe back. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Of course I am." Poe said. He pulled away.

"I heard about Snap and Leia." Kes said sadly. "Kid, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, uh...I know how much Leia meant to you, too." Poe replied. "We're having a memorial for those we lost. Would you like to say something? About Leia and L'ulo and Nien?"

Kes nodded. "I'd like that. Wedge told me about everything that's happened this past year."

Poe winced in embarrassment. "Everything everything?"

"Yep. Even the mutiny." Kes replied. "But also that you've come a long way since then. You've matured and you lead the galaxy to a victory. It takes an extraordinary man to accomplish that. I am so proud of you. And I know your mother and L'ulo would be proud, too."

Poe smiled and got choked up. "Thanks."

"So, what will you do now that the war is over?" Kes asked.

"Well, we need to rebuild the Republic and make sure the First Order stays dead." Poe replied.

Kes nodded. "That sounds good. What about in the meantime?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know...come home for a while, maybe meet someone..." Kes raised an eyebrow.

Poe scoffed, shook his head, and smiled in spite of himself. "I knew this was coming."

"Dammit, son, I want grandkids!" Kes exclaimed. Poe laughed softly. "I just don't want you to miss out on what life has to offer."

"I'm not missing out." Poe insisted. "Flying is all the joy I need." He turned and shared a quick glance with Rey, who was walking with Kaydel and Rose. Rey quickly looked away and walked faster. Poe sighed quietly.

Kes noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "Wow. You could cut the tension with a knife."

"It's nothing, Dad." Poe said, avoiding eye contact and walking over to a fallen log and sat down.

Kes sat next to him. "Doesn't look like nothing. Come on...talk to me. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kes guessed.

Poe scoffed. "No. Honestly, I don't even think we're friends."

"Why not?"

Poe exhaled sharply and went over his fight with her. "It's just so hard to understand her. I mean, I know she spent most of her childhood alone on Jakku, but she's been with us for a year now. You would think she'd pick up on things like empathy and common courtesy and common sense."

"You could be a little more empathetic yourself." Kes said calmly. Poe just stared at him in disbelief. "Rey lost the one person who could truly understand her because of the Force. He came back to the light and gave up his life for her. Yes, he did terrible things, but from what you told me Rey said about him...he was manipulated his entire life. He didn't stand a chance!"

"He could have risen above that." Poe said, folding his arms.

"I agree." Kes nodded. "I'm not saying we should mourn Kylo Ren. But we should mourn Ben Solo for what he used to be and for saving Rey's life. Besides...I'm sure Leia would want her son to have a proper burial."

Poe took a deep breath. As much as he hated to admit it... "'Kay, fine, you've got a point there."

Kes smiled and nodded. He decided to change the subject. "So...tell me about Rey."

"She's from Jakku and is strong with the light side of the Force. Her parents sold her to a junk trader. She's been a scavenger ever since until she ran into BB-8 after he and I got separated. She's been with us ever since." Poe replied. "She is hard to get to know- private and cagey and reckless and impatient. She's so generous and kind and willing to help others, so full of hope, has a sense of humor, and she listens. She's just all around the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Kes was surprised at Poe's sudden transition from complaining about Rey to completely admiring her. He smiled knowingly. "Well, I already like her better than the last girl you picked."

Poe scoffed. "Dad, come on. Zorii wasn't that bad."

"She's a bad influence." Kes stated simply.

"Okay, okay." Poe said impatiently.

"Anyway, Rey seems like an amazing young woman. And I approve." Kes replied.

"There's nothing to approve of. We're just friends." Poe insisted.

"Okay. It just seems like you really like this girl." Kes replied.

Poe shook his head. "I just...I don't want to lose her like you lost Mom or like Leia lost Han and Kare lost Snap and Yeager lost his wife and daughter..."

"Oh..." Kes nodded. "Poe, just because we suffered losses doesn't mean it's going to happen to you. And if it does, yes, it's tragic, but to have someone in your life to share your life with and love, it's...the most amazing feeling. And sometimes, if you're lucky, it'll happen again."

Poe turned to his father, slightly bewildered. He noticed Kes seems happier than he's seen him in a long time. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Yes, actually." Kes replied, smiling. "She came to Yavin 4 the day after you left in Black One."

Poe laughed and smiled. "Dad, that's amazing! What's her name? What's she like?"

Kes chuckled. "Her name is Maiko, and she's actually a Hosnian Prime refugee."

"Really? You know, I know a couple of people in the Resistance who were from Hosnian Prime. I wonder if they know her." Poe said.

"Well, what are their names?" Kes asked.

"Kazuda Xiono and Hugh Sion."

Kes's eyes widened and he nodded. "Kazuda is Maiko's son."

"Huh. How 'bout that. Kaz was just mentioning to me that he was going to look for his parents..." Poe replied, then he realized something. "Wait...what happened to his father? Kaz told me his father contacted him after the attack and hasn't heard from him since."

Kes's eyes darkened slightly. "They're divorced, actually. It was finalized before the attack on Hosnian."

"Oh, I was gonna say..." Poe shook his head. "Okay, well, I'll grab Kaz and tell him the good news."

Poe and Kes stood up. "Wait, Poe, he doesn't know that his parents are divorced. Maiko wants to tell him herself. And also that..." Kes stopped himself, then cleared his throat. "also about his father."

Poe nodded confused and curious. "Okay. Well, I'm at least going to tell him that his mother is on Yavin 4. Does she live with you?"

"She lives across the road from the farm." Kes replied.

"Okay, great." Poe replied.

XXX

Poe didn't have time to look for Rey and Kaz. The memorial was about to start. Everyone was gathered in a large clearing. Commander D'Acy stood in front of the crowd.

"Many lives have been lost during our struggle with the First Order. This memorial isn't just for those who we lost in the battle of Exegol" Commander D'Acy was saying. "Their losses were not in vain. Because of their brave sacrifices, the galaxy is free again. It has been my privilege to know General Leia Organa, Nien Numb, Temmin Wexley, and all those we lost. I will now read a list of names that have been added. If you knew any of these people, please feel free to come up here and say a few words." She pulled out a datapad and pulled up a list. "Gial Ackbar, Amilyn Holdo, General Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, L'ulo L'ampar, Lor San Tekka, Boolio, Temmin Wexley, Nien Numb..."

Poe leaned towards Rey, who was in front of him. "Hey. I'm surprised you didn't add Ben's name to that list."

Rey sighed and turned around, slightly. "I changed my mind. You were right- it wouldn't be a good idea to include Ben in the memorial."

Poe nodded. "Okay."

C-3PO translated for those who did not speak the languages of the droids, Chewie, and Nien's sister. R2D2 spoke about how he was with Leia when she was born and he was there when she died. Chewie said that he always thought that he'd see Leia again after all of his journeys.

Next up was Kare. "Nobody treat me with kid gloves, okay. I miss him, too. I loved Temmin, and..." She swallowed back a lump. "he loved me. He loved all you guys. He brought laughter and happiness to my life. He kept me grounded, and I feel so lucky and blessed to have known him. We'd only known each other a couple of years, but, we did everything to make each other feel each other's love. Our fallen heroes will forever be in our thoughts." Kare let out a few sobs and walked back to her seat.

Poe squeezed Kare's shoulder lightly as he walked up to the front. He sighed. "I've been to far too many of these things lately. I remember saying at my Uncle L'ulo's funeral two years ago that we don't talk about the Force much anymore, since it probably went out of fashion. Man, the difference two years can make. General Organa admitted to being a Jedi, then the long search for Luke Skywalker, then Rey came into our lives."

Kaz was confused. Leia was a Jedi? Poe believes in the Force? It's just a myth!

"Leia, Temmin- Snap, as everyone knew him, Nien, everybody we've lost died as they lived: fighting for freedom and peace for the galaxy." Poe continued. "Leia, Snap, L'ulo, everyone we've lost are never truly gone. They're right here." Poe put his hand to his heart and felt his mother's ring under his shirt and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll remember the love that they gave me and to all of us. Snap and I once made a promise to each other, both soldiers with a vow to defend: no retreat, no surrender." He smiled wryly. "Unless of course the bad guys are picking us off one by one of course." Some Resistance officers chuckled at his joke. "Anyway...may the Force be with those we lost...and with all of us."

XXX

Afterwards, Poe caught up with Ransolm Casterfo.

"Hey, I'm a little surprised you didn't say anything." Poe said.

Ransolm sighed quietly and shook his head. "I didn't really have the right to. I did ruin Leia's life, after all."

"She forgave you for that." Poe assured him. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have risked our asses saving yours."

Ransolm chuckled. "I guess that's true. I doubt I've earned her forgiveness."

"Well, she sent you on a mission to contact the surviving senators, right?" Poe asked. Ransolm nodded. "Great! Have you contacted any of them?"

"Yeah, there were a few...around twenty senators who survived." Ransolm replied. "Half of them are First Order sympathizers."

Poe exhaled sharply. "What about Senator Xiono? His son is in the Resistance."

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since before I was arrested, actually." Ransolm replied.

"Oh. Can you ask some of your contacts if they've seen or heard from him?" Poe asked. Ransolm hesitated. "What?"

"It's just...okay, this was seven years ago, so things might have changed...but...last I saw of Senator Xiono, he was a Centrist." Ransolm replied. "He supported the First Order."

Poe's blood ran cold. Poor kid. "Well, like you said, it's been almost a decade. And since the First Order destroyed his home system, and his son could have been killed, maybe that opened his eyes."

Ransolm nodded. "I'll get in touch with my contacts to see if they've heard from Xiono, and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks." Poe watched Ransolm head off and sighed. He knew some senators were corrupt, and if Hamato Xiono is...but...he couldn't possibly be okay with the First Order destroying his home system, can he? But, then again...Kaz said his father would never approve of him being in the Resistance, he overheard his father call them "extremists", no one's heard from Hamato except Kaz, Hamato and Maiko got divorced right before the attack, and the look on Kes' face when he brought him up, plus apparently, Hamato was a Centrist...

"Poe?" Poe turned around to see Rey walking towards him. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Well...not really." Poe admitted. "I owe you an apology. I-it's just what you said about Ben, it kind of set off something inside me, so...I'm sorry."

Rey smiled "It's all right. I should have been a bit more considerate and understanding. I'm sorry, too."

"You're forgiven." Poe nodded. "I really do care about you, Rey. I guess...I've just been focusing on winning this war, that I kind of lost myself."

Rey smiled and nodded. "I care about you, too. And I do enjoy bantering with you."

"Oh, really?" Poe smiled and raised his eyebrows. They chuckled.

"So, what was on your mind just now?" Rey asked.

"I think I may have learned a terrible truth." Poe admitted.

"About what?" Rey asked.

"You met Kaz, right?" Rey nodded. "I think his dad may be in the First Order." He went over the clues he thought up.

"Hmm." Rey nodded. "You said he also contacted Kaz on the Colossus last year?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the First Order blocked and controlled all communications throughout the galaxy, right?" Rey asked.

"Yeah."

"Norath and Venisa both used a Resistance frequency to get through...so how was Senator Xiono able to get through if he's not with the Resistance?" Rey questioned. "And sending an unscrambled transmission like that was super risky. You would think he'd be more careful, especially since he's a senator and his son is in the Resistance."

Poe exhaled sharply. "You're right. All signs do point to Xiono being First Order...oh, this is going to kill Kaz."

_'Trust me- it's not.'_ Rey thought sadly. "Are you going to tell him?"

Poe shook his head. "It's not my place. Besides, his mom wants to tell him herself. I can soften the blow, though..."

"You mean prepare him for the revelation?" Rey asked.

"Yeah...and I know just how to do it." Poe replied. He pulled out his comlink and contacted Kaz. "Hey, kid, you haven't left yet, have you?"

"I was just about to leave, actually. Why?" Kaz replied.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's important." Poe replied. "Will you please meet me at my cave in five minutes?"

"Okay, sure." Kaz replied. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"You'll find out in five minutes. Bye." Poe switched off, then contacted Zorii. "Hey, Zorii, have you left yet?"

"No. And no matter how often you ask, Spice Runner, I am not going to kiss you." Zorii replied.

"Relax, I wasn't going to ask that of you." Poe replied. "I actually need another favor..."

Once Poe and Rey got to Poe's cave, Rey turned to him, a little miffed. "So, why exactly do we need Zorii? I'm right here."

"Don't worry, you're part of the plan, too." Poe assured her.

"Are you gonna tell me what it is, or am I gonna have to start a mutiny?" Rey asked half-jokingly. She ignited her lightsaber and held it up. "General Dameron, I am relieving you of your command."

Poe scoffed. "Wow. Okay, you know what? I was going to promote you to general, but now you can just forget it."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't wanna be general, anyway." Rey turned off her saber and put it away. They both laughed and turned to see Kaz standing at the mouth of the cave looking dumbstruck.

"Hey, Kaz. Uh...how much did you hear?" Poe asked.

"Uh...well, I got here when Rey pulled out her laser sword and talked about starting a mutiny." Kaz replied.

"Oh, yeah. I was teasing him." Rey explained. "Poe started a mutiny against Vice Admiral Holdo 'cause she wouldn't tell him her plan for survival."

Kaz stared between Rey and Poe in shock. "What?! Why would you do that?!"

"I'm not used to people not telling me their plans..." Poe explained lamely. "Not my proudest moment."

"And that was after he got our entire bombing fleet killed in order to destroy a dreadnaught." Rey said.

"Which would have destroyed us all, anyway." Poe reminded her. "And you weren't even there!"

"Doesn't mean I can't comment on it." Rey pointed out.

Kaz smiled and nodded. "So, how long have you two been married?"

BB-8 let out a mechanical laugh and Poe turned to glare at him. [What? You two do fight like an old married couple!]

"We do not, Beebee." Poe rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, um...Rey, why do you have a laser sword? Isn't that a Jedi weapon?" Kaz asked.

"Why, yes. I am a Jedi." Rey said simply. Kaz just stared in disbelief. "You don't believe me. Oh well. Seeing is believing." Rey used the Force to lift Kaz off the ground.

Kaz sighed in frustration. "Okay, who turned off the gravity?!"

"Kid, we're on land." Poe said simply. He pointed to Rey's hand, which was up. Rey moved Kaz up, down, forward, and backward.

Kaz's eyes widened and he yelped in panic. "Put me down. Put me down!"

Rey set Kaz back on his feet, and he started gasping for breath. He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand. This is a myth!"

"Well, we learn something new every day." Poe replied.

Just then, Zorii stormed into the cave. "Hey, Spice Runner! Where's that Captain's medallion I loaned you?"

"Oh, yeah." Poe pulled the medallion out of his pocket and handed it to Zorii. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

"Don't get used to it." Zorii said simply, then walked off. "That's three you owe me, Dameron."

Kaz turned to Poe in shock. "You were a spice runner?"

"Yes." Poe replied.

"Poe, are you kidding me?!" Kaz demanded.

"It was a, uh...rebellious phase..." Poe said.

"Who _are_ you? It's like I don't even _know_ you!" Kaz exclaimed. "Did you ever kill anyone for that drug?"

"Why, yes. I had to kill a police officer as an initiation." Poe said sarcastically. Rey sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

Kaz shook his head slowly, then sighed. "Okay. Well, it looks like you really turned your life around. You're a good person now, so that's good."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Poe replied.

"You're welcome. And I guess I can't really judge." Kaz shrugged. "I'm in love with a former pirate, one of my friends used to be in the First Order, and one of my father-figures used to be in the Empire."

"Uh, which father-figure?" Poe asked.

"Doza." Kaz replied simply. "He and his wife also asked me to be godfather to their baby."

"What?! Kid, that's amazing!" Poe exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So, who's this former pirate you're in love with?" Poe asked.

"Synara." Kaz replied. "She's the Miralian we rescued from that freighter on Sector Six."

Poe just stared at Kaz. "We rescued a pirate?!"

"I also rescued a former spice runner, apparently." Kaz replied, raising an eyebrow.

"...Touche." Poe said. "Anyway, the reason I called you here is because I know where your mother is."

Kaz was surprised. "What?! Where? How?"

"She is actually on my home planet of Yavin 4." Poe replied. "She and my father are-" He caught himself. "friends now, apparently."

"But why Yavin 4? She wouldn't be seen dead in that uncivilized wasteland." Kaz replied.

"Hey, watch it! That's my home planet!" Poe snapped.

"Kaz, until you've been to Jakku, you don't know the meaning of the phrase 'uncivilized wasteland'." Rey stepped in.

Kaz held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What about my father? He's not with my mother?"

"No." Poe replied. _'In more ways than one.'_

"No one seems to know where he is." Rey replied. "Senator Casterfo made contact with other senators and no one's heard from him."

Kaz looked away. This was very worrisome. "How can this be?"

"We want to help you find him, Kaz." Poe said.

"Wait, my mother doesn't know where he is, either?" Kaz asked.

"No." Poe shook his head. "When was the last time you made contact with your father?"

"Last year, about a week after the Hosnian Cataclysm." Kaz replied. "He sent a holotransmission through the Colossus."

"He must have been desperate to get to you." Rey said. "Sending a transmission like that would have been very risky. Especially with the First Order intercepting every transmission."

"Maybe they managed to not control the Colossus." Kaz shrugged.

"What did he say? Did he give any hint as to where he is?" Poe asked.

"He just told me that our family were not on Hosnian Prime when it was destroyed, he and my mother had been trying to contact me for days, and that bounty hunters might be coming after me..." Kaz sighed. "Then the transmission was cut off. I haven't heard from him since."

"Hmm." Poe's brow furrowed in confusion and he folded his arms. "There was no bounty placed on your head, Kaz. Or on any of the surviving senators."

"How do you know?"

"Because we did a routine check every week for bounties set by the First Order." Poe explained. "There was no bounty placed on your head or your father's."

"So, what- you're saying he's lying?" Kaz asked, a little miffed.

"No! I mean, maybe he thought bounty hunters might be after him and/or you..." Poe replied. "I mean, it's not like we're saying he's with the First Order or anything."

"He must have been so relieved and happy you survived the cataclysm." Rey said before Poe could do more damage.

Kaz stared at Poe in exasperation. "He was relieved."

"Kaz, I'm sorry. It's just that Senator Casterfo also said your dad was a Centrist, and Centrists support the First Order." Kaz was about to protest, and Poe held up a hand to silence him. "But, but it has been seven years. Maybe he changed his mind. Especially after the Hosnian Cataclysm."

Kaz nodded and calmed down. "My father may be strict and uptight and have sky-high expectations and low tolerance, but he would never join the First Order, especially since they destroyed his home planet and could have killed his family!"

Rey closed her eyes and nodded. "You're sure about that?"

Kaz glared at Rey. "Yes, I'm sure." He turned to Poe. "Thank you for telling me about my mother."

"You're welcome. I'll send you the coordinates to her home." Poe promised.

"Thank you. Excuse me." Kaz stormed out of the cave.

Poe sighed. "So, what do you think?"

"We definitely got through to him." Rey replied. "He's having doubts."

Poe nodded. "Good. Hopefully that will soften the blow."

"Hopefully." Rey echoed.

Finn walked into the cave. "Hey, there you two are."

"Hey, Finn. What's up?" Poe asked.

"I came to say good-bye." Finn replied. "Lando, Jannah, and I are leaving."

Poe nodded. "I'm gonna take off too, actually. My dad has a new girlfriend I've yet to meet. I need to make sure she's good enough for him." Rey and Finn laughed. Poe pulled out his comlink. "I am giving you both the coordinates to my home. You two are welcome anytime."

"I might take you up on that offer." Rey replied. "I'm going to Tatooine to bury Luke's and Leia's lightsabers. It's where it all began, so it's fitting."

"Oh, we'll come with you." Poe said.

"No. This is something I want to do alone."

Finn sighed. "Rey, come on..."

"Finn, this is personal and private, and I'd like to do this on my own." Rey insisted.

"We understand." Poe put a hand on Finn's shoulder to silence him. "But, will you at least take BB-8 with you? He won't bother you or talk much."

Rey nodded. Having BB-8 with her does seem a little easier than having Finn and Poe with her. "ARe you sure?"

"Well, there are no trees on Tatooine, so..." Poe smiled. Rey smacked him playfully and they laughed.

"I'll bring Beebee back to Yavin 4 as soon as possible." Rey promised. "I also want to check out that Force tree you told me about."

"Of course." Poe replied. "Good luck. Both of you."

"Thanks." Rey and Finn said.

"I'll keep in touch." Finn promised.

"Us, too." Rey replied.

Finn smiled, backed out of the cave, and waved good-bye to his friends before heading out. Poe sighed and turned to Rey. "Well, guess this is it."

"Yep. See you in a few days." Rey nodded.

"See you." Poe replied. He knelt down to BB-8's level and put a hand on his domed head. "See you soon, buddy. Take care of Rey for me."

BB-8 beeped in affirmation and rolled after Rey. Poe smiled, turned around, and started packing his stuff. His friends were separated again, but at least this time there won't be any danger.


	3. Conversations

**Sorry this took so long to update! I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so it just kept growing and growing, til finally I found a stopping point.**

az jumped into the Fireball and took off without looking back. He set the coordinates for Yavin 4 and left a message for Doza that he's visiting his mother, and sighed. The things Poe and Rey said about his father...they couldn't be true.

Could it?

[Wanna talk about it?] CB-23 asked.

Kaz took a deep breath. It's a five-hour journey to Yavin, and he has a lot to get off his chest. He told CB-23 about his conversation with Poe and Rey. "I just...can't even imagine why anyone would be in the First Order and help them destroy their own home planet."

[Well, would it explain any of his behaviors or actions?]

"Maybe? I mean, he's always had such a low opinion of the Resistance." Kaz replied.

[What did he think of the First Order?]

"He thought they just wanted peace and order for the galaxy." Kaz shrugged and shook his head. "Plus he said that he was off-world when the attack happened. But, that could have been just a vacation."

[Does he usually take vacations?]

"Well, no, but there's a first time for everything, right?" Kaz asked. "But...why is my mother on Yavin 4 without my father?"

[I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation.] CB-23 replied. [May I ask why you're struggling to believe this?]

"Because I don't want to." Kaz admitted. "I don't want to believe that someone I love could be part of something so evil." He exhaled slowly. He really misses Yeager. He'd know what to say and do to this kind of situation. "What if my father is a bad person?"

[Well, we'll find out in a few minutes. We're about to come out of hyperspace.]

Kaz sat up straight and pulled them out of hyperspace. The big gas giant loomed in front of them, the small jungle moon below it. On any other day, Kaz would have been excited about approaching Yavin, but he dreaded what he would find. He flew through thick clouds and light rain over a lush tropical rainforest.

"Unidentified starship. Please state your name and business." A voice said over the comm unit.

Kaz was a bit surprised. He didn't think he had to check in. "Sorry. Kazuda Xiono. I'm here to visit my mother."

"All right, proceed. Please remember to check in next time. Welcome to Yavin 4. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Kaz replied. He looked out the window and saw a spaceport at the edge of a village. "Huh. I'm sorry I called this place an uncivilized wasteland." He landed in a clearing across from what looked like an orchard. He and CB jumped out of the ship and stopped short. The house in front of them looked like the houses on Hosnian Prime. The garden was filled with plants from Hosnian Prime as well. When did she have time to do all this?

"Kaz!"

Kaz turned around to see a middle-aged woman with short, reddish-brown hair running towards him.

"Mother!" Kaz exclaimed. They hugged each other tight. Kaz didn't realize until that moment how much he missed her.

"Oh, my baby." Maiko sniffed. She pulled back and took her son's hands. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you are, too." Kaz replied. "Where's Father?"

Maiko sighed in resignation. "Come inside. We have a lot to talk about."

Kaz started to follow her and CB beeped next to him. "Oh, Mom, this is CB-23. My new droid."

"Hello, CB-23." Maiko greeted. CB beeped back cheerfully.

Kaz was even more amazed at the inside of the house. The colors, the patterns, the furniture arrangements were all reminiscent of their home on Hosnian Prime. In fact, most of the pictures are from their house as well.

Maiko led her son into the kitchen. The small dining room next to it had a table for four people against a window.

"Are you hungry?" Maiko asked.

Kaz nodded and looked around. "Where's your cooking droid?"

"I don't have one." Maiko pulled out a pan, cooking utensils, and some ingredients.

Kaz was shocked. "You cook now?"

"Well, I kind of had to learn." Maiko shrugged. She made spiced noodles with meat- a Hosnian specialty.

Kaz's eyes glazed over. "I never thought I'd see one of these again."

They ate in silence. Once he was finished, Kaz set his utensil down and sighed. "Mother...where is Father?"

Maiko took a deep breath. "I don't know. Your father and I divorced before the attack on Hosnian Prime."

Kaz stared in shock. "What?! Why?!"

"I haven't been happy in our marriage for a long time." Maiko replied. "As time went on, I realized your father wasn't the kind of person I thought he was."

Kaz swallowed and took a deep breath. He still didn't want to believe it, but... "He's in the First Order, isn't he?"

Maiko was surprised her son came to that conclusion. She nodded sadly. "Yes, he is."

Kaz's stomach churned and he let out a shuddering gasp. "I feel sick. How long...?"

"Since the beginning." Maiko admitted.

Kaz's head was spinning. "Why? Why have you never told me?"

"I was afraid that you would join them, too." Maiko admitted. "You practically worshipped your father when you were little."

"Heh. Well, that's definitely time I will never get back." Kaz scoffed. "What about you?"

"Initially, I supported the First Order, but then I saw them for what they were." Maiko admitted. "I tried to make your father see it, too, but..."

Kaz looked away. Everything was coming together now. The reason why Hamato hates the Resistance, why he was off-world when the attack happened, why he wouldn't join Kaz at D'Qar.

Wait...

"He knew." Kaz whispered shakily. "He knew about the attack before it happened. Oh, Force, he _knew_."

Maiko nodded. "He did. I found out about it a few days before the attack."

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" Kaz exclaimed angrily.

"I tried!" Maiko shot back. "No one important enough believed me, and I tried contacting you so you could warn the Resistance. I even _confessed_ to plotting the attack to the authorities even though I had nothing to do with it. I also tried to record your father admitting to it, but nothing worked." Kaz calmed down slightly. Maiko continued. "No one would listen, so I did the only thing I could do to preserve our culture. I grabbed everything that didn't exist anywhere else- foodstuffs, beverages, clothing, accessories, pictures, plants, holobooks...and got the hell out of there."

"So how did you end up on Yavin 4?" Kaz asked.

"I knew it was the last place your father would look for me." Maiko replied. "I was surprised there is a spaceport and village here, and that's how I met Kes Dameron. I told him about the attack on Hosnian and he told me that his son is in the Resistance as well, and he actually left right before I arrived. By the time we were able to get a message to Poe, it was too late. The attack had already happened."

Kaz exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes. This was too much.

"The only thing that got me through those rough few days was that at least you were nowhere near the Hosnian System when it was about to be destroyed." Maiko said.

Kaz pushed back memories of him planning on taking Neeku, the kids, Yeager, and Doza to Hosnian Prime before the attack happened and nodded. "I know the feeling. Father contacted me a few days after the attack and told me you guys were off-world when the attack happened and that you've been trying to reach me for days. That got me through this past year."

"I'm glad." Maiko said.

"So..." Kaz folded his arms and leaned back. "What does Father do for the First Order?"

"Provides most of their funding." Maiko replied. "They also paid him back in kind."

Kaz shook his head. "So, my entire education, everything I've ever gotten was paid for by the First Order?!"

"Pretty much." Maiko replied. "Kaz, don't let this define you or ruin your life."

Kaz nodded to show he heard. "So, what happened after the attack on Hosnian Prime? How did you get this house?"

"Kes studied architecture in college, so he helped design this house, and several people helped build it." Maiko explained. "I helped out on Kes' farm and cleaned his house every week to repay him. He also taught me how to cook and how to survive. He's the most amazing, kindest, most caring man I've ever met."

Kaz noticed the spark in his mother's eyes. "You like him, don't you? As more than a friend."

Maiko chuckled. "I do. We have actually been dating for a while now."

"A while?" Kaz was surprised.

"Six months, actually." Maiko admitted. "I haven't been happy for a long time til I met Kes. He is everything your father isn't: kind, respectful, gentle, loving, caring..."

"Come on, was Dad really that bad?" Kaz asked. "I mean, yes, he was extremely misguided and helped the First Order, but..."

Maiko took a deep breath. "I was hoping I would never have to tell you this. Do you remember all those 'accidents' and injuries I would get?"

A feeling of dread washed over Kaz. "Yeah...I always thought you were just clumsy and I got my clumsiness from you."

Maiko shook her head. "I wasn't clumsy, and those weren't accidents."

Kaz felt numb. How could he not have noticed what was going on? He searched his memories for any of them yelling and Maiko screaming and crying, but couldn't. "When did it start?"

"When you were a toddler." Maiko replied. "He viewed you as a disappointment early on and we tried having another baby, but I miscarried and after that, I could no longer carry children. He took it out on me."

"Why didn't you turn him in?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"He threatened to hurt you if I did." Maiko explained. "Just before you went to the Academy, he arranged for an accident to happen to you to remind me what would happen if I turned him in."

Kaz absentmindedly felt the small scar on the side of his head. He should have known. "Mother...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kaz." Maiko assured him.

"I should have noticed something was wrong. I should have paid more attention." Kaz lamented, his voice shaking.

"Kaz, what would you have done?" Maiko asked. "He would have threatened to kill me if you told anyone."

Kaz took deep breath and swallowed. "So...Poe's dad...he's really a good guy?"

Maiko smiled. "The best."

"You're sure this time?" Kaz raised an eyebrow.

Maiko scoffed and laughed. "Very funny. Yes, I am sure this time."

Kaz chuckled. "Good. I'm glad."

Maiko smiled. "So, enough about me. What have you been up to this past year and a half?"

XXX

As soon as Poe approached Yavin 4, he felt a wave of joy he didn't think he'd ever feel coming back home. He had heard that the First Order occupied the planet for a while and, well...let's just say that really put him in a bad mood. He was relieved to find that there wasn't a star destroyer orbiting the planet. He jumped out of his x-wing and breathed deeply the scent of grass and koyo melons.

"It's good to be back home again, isn't it?" Kes walked up behind him.

Poe glanced back. "Yeah, it is." They headed inside. Poe plopped on the couch under the window and sighed in content. Kes sat in a chair adjacent to the couch. "So...what's the deal with the Xionos?"

Kes took a deep breath and went through everything Maiko told him. By the end, Poe was both astonished and angry. He sighed and shook his head. He could only imagine what Yeager's and Leia's reactions would be. They both sacrificed everything for their families and still lost everything while Senator Xiono sacrificed his family for his own personal gain. Yeager would be so infuriated he couldn't speak, Leia would just shake her head sadly.

"Wow." Was all Poe could say.

Kes nodded. "Maiko is telling Kaz as we speak."

_'Poor kid.'_ Poe thought. "So, Maiko has been here for over a year...and her ex-husband still hasn't managed to find her yet?"

"Nope."

"What are you going to do when he does?" Poe asked.

"I don't know." Kes shrugged. "I'm not even sure if he will."

"So you're not at all worried that he might put you in danger? Or that you'll be caught in the crossfire?" Poe asked.

"Of course I am." Kes replied. "I swear- every time I hear a ship landing or flying ahead, I grab my blaster. Not because I'm scared of him, it's just..."

"Protective boyfriend." Poe smiled knowingly.

"Right." Kes said. He sobered up. "Look, Poe...you know that no one will ever or could ever replace your mother. What Maiko and I have is a second chance at happiness."

"I get it." Poe replied. "I am glad you found someone and that you're happy."

"Thanks." Kes replied. "And you've already met Kaz, right?"

"Yeah." Poe replied. "I have always wanted a little brother. I just didn't think I'd meet him before you did."

They both laughed. "Well, I am thinking about proposing, but I think we should get used to being a family first. Spend some time together to make sure everything's...stable."

"Got it." Poe nodded.

"Now...I think it's high time you met Maiko." Kes said, standing up.

Poe followed suit. "And I think it's high time you met Kaz."

They headed to the door and opened it to Maiko and Kaz. "Oh, hey! We were just about to come over to your house."

"Oh, great minds think alike, I guess." Maiko chuckled. The Damerons stepped aside to let the Xionos in. "Kaz, this is Kes, Kes, this is my son Kaz."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kaz replied. They shook hands.

"You, too. Your mother's told me so much about you, Kaz." Kes said.

"Oh, no." Kaz groaned in dread.

Kes laughed. "Don't worry, it's all good things. Anyway, Maiko, this is my son Poe, Poe, this is Maiko."

"Hi. Are you my new mommy?" Poe half-joked. They all laughed.

"Maybe someday." Maiko shrugged. "Who knows?"

"So, I notice you grow koyo melons. Mind if I try one?" Kaz asked.

"Sure! Just come into the kitchen." Kes lead Kaz into the kitchen, opened up the cold food storage case, and pulled out a bowl of cut up koyo melon and handed Kaz a utensil.

"Thanks." Kaz speared a melon slice and took a bite. The melon was sweet and slightly tangy. He smiled and nodded. "Mmm. This is good. I like it."

"Good, I'm glad."

Kaz nodded, glanced towards Poe and Maiko, sighed and turned to Kes. "I want to thank you for being there for my mom when I couldn't."

"Of course. It's my pleasure." Kes replied.

"I never really paid attention to what my mother went through with my father. But I am now." Kaz said pointedly.

Kes nodded. "I understand. And I promise, I am nothing like your father."

"I hope that's true." Kaz said.

XX

"Your dad told me all about you." Maiko told Poe. "He's really proud of you."

Poe smiled. "Thanks for that. He seems happy. Happier than I've seen him in years."

Maiko smiled and nodded. "I know I can never replace your mother. She sounds like an amazing woman, a war hero. But, I promise I will make him happy and I will love him and take great care of him."

"That sounds good." Poe replied. "I want my father to be happy, and it sounds like he'll be happy with you."

They smiled at each other and Kes and Kaz joined them. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Everything's great, actually." Poe assured his father. Maiko smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Great! Poe, there's some koyo melons in the kitchen if you'd like some." Kes said.

"I would." Poe nodded and followed his father into the kitchen. "So, Maiko seems like a great person."

"She is." Kes beamed. "One of the best despite everything she's gone through."

"Hm. Sounds like Rey." Poe nodded and smiled. Kes noticed and smiled and raised his eyebrows. Poe shook his head sharply. "Anyway, I do want you to be happy, and I approve."

"That means a lot." Kes replied.

XX

"So, what do you think?" Maiko asked Kaz once the Damerons left the room.

"I like him so far." Kaz said. "He seems like a good guy. And he does make you happy, right?"

"Yes, he does." Maiko nodded.

"Then I like him and look forward to getting to know him." Kaz replied.

"Good, I'm glad." Maiko replied. "And you already like Poe, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Kaz nodded. "We went on a few missions together. He taught me some flight maneuvers."

"That's great. I think it'd be a good idea to get to know him outside the Resistance and outside the cockpit." Maiko said.

Kaz nodded. "Okay, yeah, I think that'd be good, too."

"What would be good?" Maiko and Kaz turned to Kes and Poe.

"I think it'd be a good idea for you and Kaz to get to know each other better." Maiko said.

Poe was a little surprised. "Oh! Okay, yeah, sure."

"Great!" Kes grinned. He turned to Maiko. "Wanna head to the village?"

"Sure." Maiko replied, then turned to Kaz and Poe. "See you two later."

"Bye." Kaz replied, waving them off. He turned to Poe, who gestured to the couch and chair.

"Let's sit." Poe said. Kaz sat on the couch and Poe sat across from him.

Kaz sighed in content and looked around. The couch was beneath the front window. A viewscreen hung on the opposite wall. On either side of the couch were two end tables with lamps. In one corner sat a mini communications center, and on the opposite wall sat shelves filled with awards and holopictures.

"So, this is where you grew up." Kaz mused.

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's home." Poe shrugged.

"I like it." Kaz complimented.

Poe smiled wistfully. "My dad built it for my mom."

"He did a good job." Kaz replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?"

Poe sighed sadly. "To make a long story short, she died alone in space."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Kaz said.

"It's okay." Poe replied. "So, on to happier things, last I heard, you sent Leia a message for help on the Colossus. What happened?"

"Well, you guys were spread pretty thin, so I took it upon myself to liberate the Colossus of the First Order." Kaz explained. "Yeager, Tam, and Doza had been captured, but I still had Neeku, CB-23, the kids from Tehar, Torra, and the shellfolk engineers. Torra, CB, and I went to rescue Yeager, Tam, and Doza; who were being held in the tower holding cells. We had to sneak past stormtroopers who-" Kaz's voice caught in his throat as he remembered that fateful day. He swallowed and let out a shuddering breath.

"Kaz?" Poe was getting concerned.

Kaz took a deep breath. "They were distracted by a holorecording of General Hux firing Starkiller Base on the Hosnian System. They recorded the speech and the destruction of my home system."

Poe's heart went out to Kaz. He also had a flashback of Hux saving him, Finn, and Chewie and admitting that he was the spy. "Kaz, I'm so sorry."

Kaz nodded. "Thanks. I still can't walk down that hallway without flashing back to that moment."

Poe wished he knew what to say to that. Kaz continued. "Anyway, we managed to rescue Yeager and Doza, but Tam was manipulated into joining the First Order. They poisoned Tam against me and Yeager and the Resistance. We also found out that the Colossus is a ship, so Neeku and the shellfolk got the ship into the air and the Aces, Yeager, and I fought the First Order off with the help of Kragen and his pirates."

"What?" Poe exclaimed in surprised.

"Yeah, surprised me too, but they only did it to get back at the First Order for kriffing them over." Kaz shrugged. "Anyway, we finally got the Colossus up in the air. I saved Yeager from Vonreg- that red TIE fighter pilot- by blowing him up. I gave Neeku coordinates to the Resistance base on D'Qar, but we were under attack, so he didn't have time to enter in all the coordinates. We ended up jumping to open space, three parsecs from D'Qar. Our hyperdrive was down, so we had to travel in realspace. Our long-range communication was down as well. By the time we got to D'Qar, part of the planet was in flames and there were a lot of damaged ships just floating around in space."

"Huh. you must have just missed us." Poe replied. "The First Order had tracked our recon ship to D'Qar, so we had to evacuate quickly."

"Ah." Kaz nodded in understanding. "There was also this huge First Order dreadnaught wreckage. Your handiwork, I assume?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact!" Poe smiled proudly, then sobered up. "I got our entire bombing fleet and half our fighters killed in the process, though."

"But you saved the Colossus." Kaz assured him. "We salvaged hyperfuel from that dreadnaught, which we were dangerously short on."

Poe smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad one good thing came from that mess. Then what happened?"

"Yeager and I trained the Aces in combat to help fight the First Order." Kaz said. "We spent the next six months on the run from those guys, stopping at various planets for fuel and supplies and food. We even infiltrated a First Order refueling station that looked exactly like the Colossus- the Titan. I was undercover as a technician. I also ran into General Hux. I recognized him from that holorecording of Starkiller Base." He took a deep breath. "You have no idea how hard it was not to attack him right then and there."

"Well, I'm impressed and proud of you. That's some mental strength." Poe commented.

"Thanks." Kaz smiled. "Any chance he's still alive?"

"Well, we haven't heard from him in a while, so I would assume so." Poe replied. Kaz smiled and nodded. "Norath also told me you saved him from a bounty hunter and the First Order."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but we did it." Kaz smiled and nodded. "After that, the pirates mutinied against Doza for control of the Colossus. Guess who outsmarted and defeated them."

"You?" Poe asked.

"Nope. Neeku." Kaz said.

"Neeku?!" Poe exclaimed in disbelief. "No way."

"Way." Kaz replied. "Doza just sent the pirates away on a ship with no hyperdrive. So far, they haven't come back for revenge."

Poe nodded and tried to hide his anger. He looked away. _'Great. Pirates mutiny and all they get is a slap on the wrist. I attempt to mutiny and I get stunned. Un. Kriffing. Believable.'_

"Poe?" Kaz stared at Poe in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry." Poe cleared his throat. "Then what happened?"

"We found a new home for the Colossus: Aeos Prime." Kaz continued. He hesitated for a few seconds. "Did Norath tell you I was going to leave the Colossus for the Resistance?"

"Yeah, but then you decided to stay." Poe replied. "May I ask why?"

"Well, after the destruction of the Hosnian system, the Colossus basically became my home." Kaz replied. "Most of the people on that platform are whiny, disrespectful, and intolerant; but...I feel at home there. It made me who I am. Plus, I felt that my place was on the Colossus, and I was right. Tam sent a coded message to us saying she wanted out of the First Order. Neeku wasn't able to translate it, but I was. So, Yeager and I rescued her and we blew up the star destroyer with Commander Pyre and Agent Tierny on it."

Poe nodded. "Wow. Sounds like a crazy year for you guys."

"Oh, it was." Kaz nodded. "Jade Squadron joined us when we helped them get recruits off of Dantooine. Did you know Captain Doza's wife is in the Resistance?"

Poe sighed in resignation. "Yes."

"And you let me think he was the First Order mole?" Kaz asked, slightly angry.

"I'm sorry. We were protecting Venisa's family from being targeted by the First Order." Poe said sincerely. "There was First Order presence on the Colossus, that much was true. If we assigned Venisa there, it would have been too obvious, and Yeager did not want to join the Resistance. We had to assign someone new."

Kaz exhaled sharply. He was calming down now. "So, is this what I can expect from my future assignments from now on? Something disguised as something else?"

"Well, not if you're gonna complain about it." Poe replied.

"Okay, fine." Kaz cleared his throat. "What about you? Last I saw, you flew off to Jakku on some important mission for General Organa."

Poe took a deep breath and told Kaz about his failed mission, getting captured then escaping the First Order, getting a ride off Jakku, the battles of Takodana, Starkiller Base, D'Qar, Crait...

"We never got a transmission from Crait." Kaz admitted. "That must have been when our long-range communications were down."

Poe nodded. "I just feel like everyone had given up."

"It didn't occur to you that communications might have been jammed or people were in the middle of something or under First Order occupation?" Kaz asked.

"Not really." Poe admitted. "But, now I know, so...sorry."

"It's okay." Kaz replied. "So, how did you guys manage to find Exegol so fast?"

"Well, we found a clue that lead to a wayfinder- a compass that leads the way to Exegol- completely by accident." Poe explained. "C-3PO could translate the writing on the dagger- the clue to the wayfinder, but it was written in Sith, and his programming forbade him to translate it. Chewie had the dagger and he ended up getting captured by the First Order. But, the inscription of the dagger was in Threepio's memory. Fortunately, I know a black market droidsmith who was able to bypass Threepio's memory. We rescued Chewie from the First Order and the Knights of Ren who were also looking for Rey, got the dagger, and found the wayfinder in the old Death Star II wreckage; but Kylo Ren tracked us down and destroyed the wayfinder."

"That was unlucky." Kaz nodded.

"It was. Rey engaged Ren, then for some reason flew off in his TIE silencer. We just headed back to base and that's when we found out General Organa had died." Poe sighed sadly. "I took over for her. Then Kijimi was destroyed to send us all a message that the Resistance is dead and that the Sith flame would burn. Then we discovered that this droid we picked up along the way had all the information we needed for Exegol except how to get there. But then, we got a transmission from Rey, who had found another wayfinder and lead us there."

"Wow, where did you find this woman?" Kaz asked in amazement.

Poe laughed softly. "She used to be a scavenger on Jakku. After my mission went south, BB-8 and I got separated. Beebee ran into Rey, who helped him and Finn- the defected stormtrooper who helped me escape the First Order off Jakku and to Takodana."

A smile slowly crept on Kaz's face. "So, would you say you all went on a scavenger hunt?"

Poe burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess you could say that! Good one."

"Thanks. I'm glad someone appreciates my sense of humor." Kaz replied. "Uh...when I saw her last, was she holding what I think she was holding?"

"A lightsaber?" Poe nodded. "Yep. She's a Jedi."

Kaz was flummoxed. He scoffed and shook his head. "Huh. I thought that was a myth. I swore I read somewhere that the Jedi are extinct."

Poe shook his head. "Leia herself was a Jedi. The Force resides in everyone, kid. No matter how hard anyone tries, you can never truly snuff out the Jedi."

"Clearly." Kaz raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Rey...you guys were preparing me for the truth about my father, weren't you?"

Poe nodded. "My dad told me your mom wanted to tell you herself, but, we figured it'd be easier to take if you had doubts."

"I see." Kaz said quietly. "The fact that someone I've known my whole life, who raised me is responsible for the destruction of our home planet...it..."

"Makes you sick to your stomach?" Poe asked empathetically. Kaz looked at him in surprise. Poe sighed deeply. "Once, for a fleeting second I thought that my surrogate uncle L'ulo was a First Order mole. Ironically, he died protecting the real mole before we knew the truth."

"I'm sorry." Kaz said. "But at least you were wrong about who the mole was. I don't know what to do now. I feel so ashamed and horrified."

"You do know Leia was Darth Vader's daughter, right?" Poe asked. Kaz nodded. "The most hated man in the galaxy at the time, yet the apple fell very far from the tree."

"Wasn't her life ruined, though?" Kaz asked.

"Well, yes, but, that doesn't mean it'll happen to you." Poe assured him. "You're a good man, Kaz. That's all people should care about."

Kaz smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I just wish I could talk to Leia...or at least someone who knows what I'm going through."

XXX

_"Rey Skywalker."_

That felt good to say. It wasn't that she was afraid of who she was, it's just that Palpatine was never family to her. Leia and Luke were. Skywalker was also the name that gave people hope during the Clone Wars, the Empire, and the First Order-Resistance war. Sure, Darth Vader and Kylo Ren were also Skywalkers, but it's a lot better than being a Palpatine.

Rey realized she needed fuel and supplies for the Falcon, so she parked the ship at Docking Bay 94 and headed into the spaceport. Once she dropped the supplies off at the Falcon, she decided to check out the local cantina. Rey hadn't had a chance to really explore the galaxy during her time with the Resistance, so she was curious about the planet.

Mos Eisley Cantina reminded Rey a little of Maz's Cantina only smaller and slightly brighter. A trio of Biths were playing lively music in the corner. She sat at the bar, and a surly alien turned to her.

"What'll you have?"

"Jawa Juice." Rey replied.

"Coming right up." The bartender prepared her drink and stared at her. "I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Rey Skywalker."

The music suddenly stopped playing and all eyes turned to Rey, who looked around in confusion.

"Skywalker? Skywalker?!" An old male Dug hobbled towards her and raised a finger at her. "Your grandfather Anakin cheated in two races against me! I was humiliated!"

A Tusken Raider started shouting and angrily waving his club towards her.

"Apparently, Anakin also murdered an entire Tusken village." The bartender translated for Rey. A Jawa started chattering and signing angrily. "And a bunch of Jawas were killed by the Empire because of Luke Skywalker."

"Luke Skywalker also murdered his aunt and uncle by burning their house down." A middle-aged human male chimed in.

Rey was starting to panic as a mob was starting to form around her.


End file.
